


Yours

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Laurens Lives AU [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Laurens Lives AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens has recovered enough by September 15th 1782 to send a letter to Hamilton who, of course, responds immediately. Written in the form of letters. At the moment there are two, and, while that could very well be the end of it and it could be read as complete, I'm going to mark it as unfinished because there could also be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My Dear Hamilton,

I hope that you have not been taken in by the cruel rumors of my demise. If the news papers have communicated this falsehood to you, then I hope this letter may reach you speedily and dispel your sorrow on that score. I have not perished, though it was a very near thing. God’s grace has preserved me, no doubt to humble my heart with the ignominy of such a defeat. The enemy’s shot lodged in the right side of my chest. You know how truly I desired to be useful to my country, whether with my life or with my death –but I can commit no more of these painful reflections to the post, and must wait until I once again have the pleasure of your company to unburden myself. Please, my dear friend, pardon any pain the delinquency of this letter may have caused you. I can only say by way of excuse that I have been very low from my injuries, and am only just able to use a pen, and you will notice from the poor penmanship that I am again reduced to a more _sinister_ method of expression. Even my attempts at levity are bilious. I can say no more now than that I am as well as can be expected, and the brevity of this letter is due only to my weakened state, not to any coldness toward you. Write me often –my spirits are no more robust than my flesh, and I rely on your constant friendship.

Adieu. Yrs. Forever,

J. Laurens 


	2. Chapter 2

My very, very dear Laurens, how can I explain to you the effect your letter of the 15th of September has had on me? It has lifted me from the deepest despondence to a most giddy height. I had, my dr, as you suspected, been deceived by those treacherous reports but never have I been happier to find myself so taken in. I know how deeply you must feel such a defeat and I would mingle my sympathies with you on that score but all, _all_ is chased from my bosom but the most sincere joy to find that _you are alive!_ You know how the loss of such a _friend_ would affect me, and I am afraid none but God and myself shall ever understand the overwhelming sentiments which flooded me on the receipt of your blessed news, for our rough language contains no proper vehicle to tell you.

You mention you have been laid very low by your injuries. If it is possible, I would desire of you a more particular description of your maladies, your complaints, etc. There are several medical men in this city of great reputation who I would gladly consult on your behalf. Is the wound confined strictly to your chest, or has it (as I suspect from your hand writing) encompassed your shoulder as well? Is your breathing effected? What methods are being employed to keep it clean? Did they remove the ball, or is it still lodged in the bone, and where, precisely, were you hit? Have you been feverish? I must exhaust you with questions, but surely you can forgive me for being so anxious for your health, as you are familiar with my reasons.

Here we are well, and I am including several news papers to inform you of all the goings on etc. As you will notice, I have circled some relevant passages. Guess, if you can, the author of them. I would hear, my dr, when you are well enough, your thoughts on what is currently transpiring in these our several states, and yours not the least, and on our treaty with G.B. Do you hear any word of your father’s release from his captivity? Such a happy development would, I know, be of the first importance to you, and so I hope you may receive word of it quite soon, if you have not already. Have you any thoughts on bringing the rest of your family to you? Or of entering politics once you are recovered? Or do you plan to first finish your study of the law as I am now doing? I hope you shall. Every case in our new countries will set a precedent, and the eyes of history will be firmly on even the most insignificant, so we will have need of just and righteous men in all of them. I can think of no one I would rather have at the bar, in the judge’s seat, or arguing before an assembly than my young Demosthenes. You know I do not say this to flatter, but only in the sincerest friendship.  It cannot have been so long since last we had the _pleasure_ of one another’s company that you have forgotten the unfortunate honesty with which I am so sorely plagued, even in the case of one I love so tenderly as yourself. If you had any doubts on whether or not I had learned that cunning skill in your absence, the aforementioned papers will, I think settle your mind on that score.

You must write me often of your health, or I shall become, as you know, absolutely frantic on that score, to the grave annoyance of everyone around me. I entreat you my dear, to think of Betsey and my young son, if you will not think of me on this issue. I must send you a description of my darling little Philip, but if I write much more I shall miss the post and you would have to wait even longer to receive my letter, so I shall send it by the next. Perhaps someday soon I may have the pleasure of introducing you to my young gentleman. You will of course pardon him if he mangles your name, as his skills as an orator are still but rudimentary despite the efforts of his father to improve on them.

You mention that the brevity of your letter (which I should normally chide you for) was due to your ill health. If writing to me in the way I wish would be at all detrimental to your recovery, pray ignore my demands. I shall be happier with your entire restoration and but a few lines, and I could never forgive myself for slowing your progress or, heaven forbid, hastening your demise. God has preserved you and for me, my dr Laurens, that is enough. If you are unable to write yourself though, please consider recruiting a scribe, if only to calm the overfond nerves of

Yr. most affectionate

A.Ham.

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by Madtomedgar.tumblr.com  
> originally posted:  
> http://madtomedgar.tumblr.com/post/95976822767/lams-au-fic-set-about-september-15-1782  
> http://publius-esquire.tumblr.com/post/134446487500/lams-au-epistolary-follow-up-to-this-hope-you


End file.
